


Week of Miracles

by poliglot



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot
Kudos: 1





	Week of Miracles

Меж зелёных листов  
В полумраке лесов  
Пела нимфа прекрасную песнь,  
Как скакала она и смеялась она  
На поляне в Неделю Чудес.  
Как искрился сапфир,  
В медный блеск облачён,  
Как сверкал на главе изумруд.  
И как пляшут они, словно призраков тень,  
И весёлые песни поют.  
А Дионис вином их поил за рекой,  
Силу, радость им в чаши вливал.  
После танцев лихих их под ивы водил  
И на ветвях их гибких качал.  
В вихре праздничных снов позабыли они,  
что прошла уж Неделя Чудес.  
А природа поёт, и за каждым холмом  
Винны реки вновь льют до небес


End file.
